A rotor serves, as part of a camshaft adjusting system, for the targeted adjustment of the phase relationship between a camshaft and a crankshaft in an internal combustion engine. For this purpose, the rotor is conventionally held in a stator which is connected rotationally conjointly to the crankshaft. Such a rotationally conjoint connection is a prerequisite for failure-free functioning of a camshaft adjuster.
To ensure such a reliable connection between a camshaft adjuster and a camshaft, a play-free connection of the rotor to the camshaft is necessary. The reliable transmission of the torque of the crankshaft to the camshaft can be ensured in this way. The connection may be realized for example by means of a central screw which fixes the rotor and the camshaft to one another in a non-positively locking manner. The forces and torques transmitted here arise substantially from the friction between the interconnected surfaces of the components. To increase said friction, friction disks may additionally be inserted between the respective contact surfaces.
Here, the screw connection must exhibit very high preload forces in order to ensure that the torque to be transmitted from the crankshaft is introduced into the camshaft in a reliable manner and without play. This necessitates for example an increased material thickness of the components. Furthermore, if additional friction disks are used, the risk of possible multiple installation must be taken into consideration.